Hyperdimension Sentai Knightman
by Kamen Keyblade Duelist
Summary: In an alternate timeline, a tragic event occurred. Histoire saved the CPUs and their sisters, but the peace in this new world the ended up in doesn't last long. Follow the adventures/misadventures of Neptune-tachi as they remove their goddess titles to become the new sentai: Hyperdimension Sentai Knightman!


**KKD: Now here's something I hadn't touched in a while. Here's a real HyperDimension welcome to all as we get started with the first of hopefully many HyperDimension-themed Update Sundays. This will introduce to you a concept O.N. and I worked on starting back in 2012, but never got published. So, I'm bringing it back, and hopefully, O.N. can help be out with it again. Anyway, let's get this started!**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD & O.N. do not own anything in this story except for Takeshi Narumi, Hana Narumi, Luna Hashimoto, Sho Yuuki (the first three owned by KKD & the last owned by O.N. respectively), the idea for the Knightmen suits and mechs as well as the idea for the monsters. The rest is owned by SEGA, Bandai, and their respective owners.**

**KKD: One last thing before we move on, SOPA has sadly returned, and we need your help to stop them! We may be 1-0 against them now, but we need to make sure we secure our Internet freedom for now and for all future generations! Google "Stop SOPA", go to the American censorship website, and join the fight to stop SOPA by signing the petition to make sure our freedom for the Internet is secure. And don't forget to spread the word wherever you may be, from Fanfiction to Youtube to Deviantart to wherever you fans are, spread the word, and protect our freedom! I'm KKD, and I approve of this message. And now, back to our regularly scheduled program.**

* * *

**It is time… for KKD's Update Sunday! *Takeshi of KR SEGA, currently wearing an updated and open SEGADriver with a Sonic disc in his hand, and Neptune of the new story, now holding a portable game console with a corresponding disc, enter the stage and go back-to-back.***

**Featuring:…**

**Takeshi (KR SEGA): Henshin! *****Inserts Disc and activates Driver!*******

**=Now Loading!=**

**The Return of Kamen Rider SEGA!**

**=SEGA! *****Sonic Opening Plays*****=**

**SEGA-tachi's new origins are revealed alongside two brand NEW Gaming Riders in our second half!**

**And… introducing…**

**Neptune (KnightViolet): Hyper…dimensionalize! *She inserted the disc into the portable console and transformed into the violet sentai heroine of the new story.***

**HyperDimension Sentai… KNIGHTMAN! *Three other female senshi in black, white, and green appear next to her.***

**Join this all female sentai in our first half to discover just what will happen in an alternate reality regarding our favorite CPUs!**

***Knightmen jump in and pose.*******

**Knightmen: HyperDimension Sentai Knightman!**

***Screen slides in front with the Gaming Rider prominent in their poses.*******

**Gaming Riders: Kamen Rider SEGA: The Animation!**

**All: HyperDimension Super Hero Time! Ready… GO!**

* * *

Two worlds exist in our home of Gameindustri, that of humans, and that of Celestia, where the CPU (Console Patron Unit) resided. The CPU gained her powers through the faith of humanity, who in turn gained the CPU's protection. It was well balanced. The world below, and the goddess who ruled it… one for one. That was how things were supposed to be.

However, the former goddess and I broke this careful balance and created four goddesses, four CPUs. The Celestia, ruled in tranquility, no longer existed. It turned into something I would never have anticipated. The four CPUs grew to despise one another and began to fight for the honor of ruling over the world. The land where the four CPUs resided turned into the stage for a tragic war.

Sadly, this was a war that the CPUs would lose. I thankfully managed to save them before the biggest tragedy befell them, but I fear the worst should something like this happen again.

* * *

=Later=

We now turn our attention to a seemingly normal high school, but there was at least one girl who seemed to stand out amongst all the students.

She was a light skinned girl with the body of a pre-teen and being one of the shortest girls so far. She has little to no breast, but she doesn't seem to care. Her eyes are light purple, almost the same shade as her hair, which is about shoulder length with messy bangs/side parts of hair framing her face reaching her shoulders, along with many strands sticking up. In her hair she wears two game-pad shaped hairclips. Her outfit consists of a white hoodie worn like a dress with two light blue stripes down her sleeves, lining the hood, and down the center with a big white-circled zipper with a purple N on it. The hood and ends of her sleeves are purple, while they also consist of two lilac purple stripes. For the hood, her jacket has two plug shaped straps and big pockets with X shapes on them with purple coloring. Along with a plain white choker, knee length white and blue striped panty-hose/stockings, and lilac with blue and white accent shoes.

Rarely shown are her undergarments, which are typical shimapan (striped undergarments) that are light blue and white.

This girl, however, looked like she was trying to hide from something, or someone for some odd reason.

"Why is it every time class gets out, I feel like I'm being followed?" the girl seemed to groan.

After taking one last peek of her surrounding did she finally decide to make her move.

"Yosh, just cut though this hallway and the secret clubroom is right in my sights," She smirked. "DASH!"

With that, she rushed down the hall until one student nearby spotted her.

"MINNA! There she is! There's Neptune!" the student announced causing her to gulp.

"Oh crap," she gulped.

Suddenly, a crowd of students wearing purple in shades that Neptune wore started screaming before chasing her.

However, one turn of the corner, and Neptune managed to ditch the crowd into the clubroom without being spotted.

"Man, that was close," the girl revealed to be Neptune panted.

"Who would've guessed we'd get so popular, huh?" another voice asked behind Neptune.

"Yeah," Neptune sighed as she stared at another pale-fair skinned girl with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she has very noticeable red eyes. This girl wears a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt, which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece that works like a bustier and can be un-buttoned from the front.

"I'm just glad you managed to give 'em the slip," this girl smiled.

"I got more talent then you Noire," Neptune chuckled.

"Very funny," Noire groaned. "C'mon. The meeting's about to start."

"Right behind ya," Neptune nodded, following Noire.

They walked over to the meeting area where several other girls were waiting for them.

"Wait no more peons, your club president is here!" Neptune announced dramatically.

"Just 'cause you started the club doesn't mean you're the Prez today, remember?" Noire informed.

"Quiet Peon!" Neptune snapped.

"My so lively today aren't we?" a girl asked and she is noticed for being the most curvy (and busty) of the girls and may very well be the oldest. She has long curled light blond hair with long bangs neatly framing her face. She has sad blue looking eyes, usually not fully open. She also wears an emerald green dress with gold markings. Big/loose light green and white gloves and along the top part of her skirt is a big peach/orange bow. Around her neck she wears a big piece of white collar with green lining around the bottom and a very thin white cloth connecting the dress and neckpiece together. At the center is a gold circular piece with a small blue gem in the center and tiny red ribbon with gold in the center.

'That's Vert the most bustier of the group.' Neptune explained to the readers.

"I just want this to start quietly," a short, pale skinned girl with very sandy-brown colored hair that is short, neck length. Her eyes are dull blue colored. She wears a big white cap with light blue ruffled lining, and brown and gold under and center piece. When outside or in public, and wears an opened white jacket with powder blue markings, dark brown lining, and light colored brown fur in order to keep her warm in Lowee. When inside, she doesn't wear her jacket often, revealing the dress underneath of it; it was short white dress with dark brown-black lining and crosses going along the bottom. Around her neck is a light blue ribbon piece with white lining and blue gem/badge in the center. Incidentally, her height is 144 cm.

'That's Blanc she's the shy one.'

"Well that's impossible with Neptune," Another girl commented. She was a long, near waist length haired brunette with just a bit of it pulled into a side ponytail held with a fashionable green leaf like ribbon. It's not exactly clear how or what it's made of, as Neptune tried to make them for herself and even the others tried and failed. Her eyes are the same shade of green as her hair-ribbon. She wears a very big blue jacket that is said to be a few sizes too big for her, considering how trench-coat like it is and due to the fact the sleeves pass her arms. It's worn open, revealing a black and silver tank-top and a pair of shorts with a big belt. Lining up and down her front of the jacket are silver buttons going down the center, silver lining, and red marks inside the arms. If she was to button up the entire outfit it would reach her thighs it's said. She wears short black socks and blue shoes matching her jacket.

'That's IF no one knows her real name, and she has lots of phones.'

"But that's what makes Nep-Nep so funny," a very young girl whose most noticeable feature may be the fact that next to Vert, she has one of the biggest bust in the group. A lot of people comment that she's well-endowed for her age, meaning that as both she's one of the younger of her friends. She has light skin and pink eyes. Her hair is a light cream-pink color and is long and curled. Worn back with a black headband with a C patch on it. She wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. Compa also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown knee socks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse with a C on it, and heart shaped buttons.

'That's Compa our nurse in-training and my BFF.'

"Gust thinks she agrees with Blanc-san," a little girl who looks to be about half the size of most of the girls there added. She has very short light brown hair framing her face with matching colored eyes, but she also tends to go blank faced plenty of times. Her most noticeable feature is her big white bunny/rabbit hood/cap that oddly changes expressions to match her very own. Being a little girl, Gust dresses to fit her age. Which consists of a light blue dress with puffed sleeves and ruffled lining. At her neck and the bottom of her dress is a big brown band, but around the bottom parts is also black patches and on the neck part is a golden buckle. A big kangaroo-like pocket is shown at her stomach which is used to hold some alchemy items and going down the front are golden buttons and pieces. On her arms she wears big Rabbit like gloves, while on her feet she wears plain brown boots.

'That's Gust, child genius and money maker.'

"A true leader should never make her comrades worry and arrive as late as you did," a girl chided. She has bright dark blue hair that is about to her chest in length, but always worn up with few curled strands hanging down with many spiked bangs. At the back of her head, it's shown a big blue and red N shaped hair clip, which holds up her hair. Her eyes are a slightly darker blue, but seem to turn a fiery red very easily. She wears a revealing black outfit with big cuffed sleeves over a pair of gray gloves. Underneath her outfit is a grayish wrap/bandage styled top. She wears a big, loose scarf and on her back while it looks like she has purple wings, it's actually a Prinny backpack. She also wears a pair of goggles on her head.

'That's Nisa, an otaku; she loves games with Prinny in them, and she's a Super Sentai and Kamen Rider Otaku.'

"Guys we're running out of time," was heard from one of the tallest females of the club members there with fair-pale skin, waist long straight blue colored hair with many bangs spiking up somewhat with a split in the middle. She usually wears a black pair of headphones with small silver antennae, pink rings on the earpieces, and a small microphone on the left side in her hair. Her eyes are bright pink, along with a beauty mark below her left eye. An interesting fact is that when she goes through an extreme emotion (mostly embarrassment), a wavelength appears in her eyes. Her nails are painted black and may or may not be press on, due to the length of them. She also has a black music note with a heart piece tattoo on the left side of her stomach.

Her outfit is rather showy and slightly flashy, but due to her role as an idol she may just have to wear such attire normally. This outfit consists of a black bikini-styled tank-top with very thin silvery vertical lines, black ruffled lining and button pieces on the straps that have small silver spots along them. Along with a black ruffled skirt with white straps and black and pink buckles, a pink belt with a pink bow on the back and black lining of the skirt, and two smaller frilled layers of her skirt, one being pink while the other is black.

Her boots are black with white strap-like stripes, and white and black stripes underneath, along with pink at the front. Her entire right leg is covered by this boot with some tears on the side, while the left is much shorter with a segment of fishnet stockings almost resembling a garter-belt. She also wears multiple accessories, such as small below the shoulder bands with pink frills and silver music notes going around the center, a black and pink bracelet on each wrist, a black frilled choker with studs and a heart piece with her icon on it.

'That's 5pb. She's a hit idol that is well-known around the world.'

"She's right we should all sit down," said a tall woman with long off-red colored hair worn in short, shoulder length pigtails held with black ribbons attached to a white, maid/nurse like cap. Her eyes are bright emerald green while her skin is fair in coloring.

She wore a somewhat revealing outfit looking to be a mixture of a nurse, maid, and magical girl uniforms. It's white with red lining and minimal golden pieces. At her chest, legs, arms, and lower half is black parts. At her neck is a red ribbon with a green piece in the center. Her gloves and boots ate long with small red lining near the end and black and gold parts above them. While the front of her dress is short, the back of it is longer with light orange coloring inside. She has pink ball/orb earrings. The upper arm on her outfit also sports a Cave Co. "C" logo.

'That's Cave one of the most mature girls here.'

"Come on Neptune, I saved your seat," A tomboyish girl told Neptune. Her appearance implies her tomboyish personality. She has very short, boyish cut red hair worn with a silver headband and her eyes are light orange-brown. She wears a revealing outfit, probably for easier times when fighting, consisting of a white tanktop with a belt-buckle around the hemline under a light blue jacket with white coloring on the inside part of the sleeves, pale yellow lining, and big cuffs.

Falcom also has on a skirt reverting the colors with white outside and blue inside, along with a brown belt matching the black choker around her neck. She has black above the knee socks/stockings with a single gold circle around the top, and blue boots with white, brown, and small amounts of yellow on them. On both hands she has black fingerless gloves. She is seen holding a instrument/weapon case with many stickers decorating it. It most likely holds the sword she uses for fighting.

"Thanks Falcom," Neptune smiled sitting down as she thought. 'This is Falcom the town hero her family consists of nurses, doctors, fireman, policeman and army... apparently everyone in her family fought for what's right.'

"Okay then," Noire sighed. "Are we missing anyone?"

"I think this is it," 5pg guessed.

"If anyone is late they get janitor duty." Neptune told them.

"That's harsh." Vert sighed. "Hold on." She then took out her phone and dialed a number. "...Hello, Takeshi where you, Hana and Luna?"

-Sorry, minna, but we had a little traffic problem. Some crowd chasing Nep-Nep nearly trampled us,- a male voice replied at the other end.

"No excuses! You three have janitor 'til the next semester!" Neptune told them.

"And she wonders why we never took polls for club prez," Blanc groaned.

-C'mon! That's just cruel!- a female voice whined over the phone.

"Tough nuts. Now you got five minutes or I'll make you three slaves for my Nep. Jr.!" She warned them.

-We're coming!- Takeshi called out before the door slammed open and shut before three figures were huffing and puffing at the entrance. "...Stairs."

"Wow. You can run fast when motivated," Noire giggled.

"Damn, I wanted to go out tonight... Oh well, I'll take Nep Jr. with me," Neptune shrugged.

"You sure Hana wasn't chasing boys again?" Compa whispered to Takeshi, as that's most of the reason why they are late.

"Yea. The boys ignored her this time," the male wearing a Sonic t-shirt chuckled.

"HEY!" the female who wore a similar shirt whined.

The two had black hair and brown eyes, making them twins.

"Well, compared to Neptune-tachi, you pretty much don't exist," IF chuckled.

"Don't worry, Hana-chan. Most boys here are dumb and ugly perverts," Neptune waved off.

"...Your only saying that because of that time you four got captured by your fans and were groped, had your hair pulled and your cloths torn to shreds," Falcom sighed.

"Yep and since then we swore off boys," Blanc recalled.

"Right," Takeshi chuckled. "Except me."

"That's 'cause you've got me," the only other blonde in the room giggled, this being Luna.

"Plus your more like a brother figure...too bad we met after the 'incident,'" Vert chuckled.

"Neptune tried to kill him with a desk and table," Noire chuckled.

"Yeah, for just saying 'Hi' to her," Takeshi groaned.

"I still say that was harsh," Hana noted with a stress vein.

"You try getting mobbed by over five hundred males and see how you like it!" Neptune snapped.

"...Things never change," Cave sighed.

"Aren't we making a trip to a game store today?" 5pg asked.

"Oh yea," they remembered.

"Let's go," Takeshi said leading the way.

"Hold on, I need to get my phone," Neptune groaned.

"Hurry up or we'll get all the good ones," Noire warned.

"Right," She nodded running off.

It didn't take long for Neptune to find the phone and join her friends.

"There now, let's go," she smirked.

* * *

"**Her forces are coming to this world soon. I must do something... Neptune can you hear me? ... Neptune… NEPTUNE!"**

* * *

**Narrator: A new school team, old school name, these four girls are in a class all of their own. They aren't ordinary girls or the goddesses they once were. They are…**

**Hyperdimension Sentai Knightman!**

_**Kimi ni wa kikoenai no ka (**__Can't you hear it?__**)**_

_**Hageshii kaze no sasayaki ga (**__A violent storm is rumbling__**)**_

_**Kimi ni mo kirameku hazu sa (**__It'll definitely strike you too__**,)**_

_**Yaketsuku ai no inazuma ga (**__our lightning bolt burning with love__**)**_

_**Sora woooo miro, yami woooo kudake (**__Look up at the sky and tear the darkness apart,__**)**_

_**Atsui hoshi wo tsukamu no sa (**__Then grab a warm star__**)**_

_**Inochi no Heeroooooo! (**__and become heroes of life!__**)**_

_**Girari tatakae Knightman! (**__Fight bravely Knightmen!__**)**_

_**Wakasa wo butsukete (**__Use your youth__**)**_

_**Ikiteiru subarashisa oshitetara (**__Teach us what the beauty of life is!__**)**_

_**Kirari kagayake Knightman (**__Shine brightly, Knightmen!__**)**_

_**Ashita ni mukatte (**__Aim for the future!__**)**_

_**Seishun bakuhatsu fire! (**__Explode the fire of your youth!__**)**_

_**Seishun sakuretsu fire! (**__The fire of your youth burns violently!__**)**_

_**Hyperdimension Sentai Knightman!**_

* * *

"**NEPTUNE!"**

* * *

"Huh?" Neptune replied hearing something.

"What's up?" Luna asked seeing Neptune looking off to the sky.

"...Just hearing things I guess," She sighed. _'That voice again… why do I hear it?'_

"Neptune you alright?" Luna asked worried.

"Yea, it's nothing," Neptune insisted as they continued to the game store.

As they entered they noticed it was crowded today, and yet only one worker was there. It was a thirteen year old boy with spiky blond hair, and he had one red eye and a green one... the gang noticed he looked bored out of his mind.

"Oh, Sho," Hana smiled dreamily gazing at the boy as Takeshi grabbed her by the ear and pulled her away, Hana screaming in pain.

"Welcome valued customers. How may I be of service?" He asked in deadpanned voice.

'Now this is Yuuki Sho. He just popped up out of nowhere; he's doesn't do school and he's always here like he's expecting something... and it doesn't help that Hana is head over heels in love with him yet she still flirts with other boys in front of him.'

"You know I can hear those inner monologues of yours," Takeshi told Neptune. "'Sides, who're you talking to?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Neptune asked.

"...Why do I feel like this is a Deadpool moment?" he sighed.

"Dude let's stop talking before we get out of hand… and Hana's at it again," Neptune pointed at Hana talking to Sho.

"Right," Takeshi groaned dragging his sister away. "We're here to buy games, not flirt with employees, Hana."

"But Nii-chan..." Hana whined.

"No buts."

"Hah! Hana Narumi, destined to be a virgin for life," Neptune giggled.

"Not funny!" Hana groaned.

"Yes it is." Neptune chuckled before approaching the counter and asking Sho, "Now where's the newest Street Fighter?"

"...Have you been listening to the 'voice' yet?" Sho asked her back, causing Neptune to do a take. "You're running out of time, this stage is coming to an end."

"How do you know?" Neptune responded.

"Classified."

"Oi, don't give me that **!" Neptune snapped grabbing Sho by his shirt. "Tell about that voice now!"

"...Hands off," Sho snapped, smacking Neptune's hands to release him. "Now do you want the newest Street Fighter or not?"

"No! I'm out of here." She snarled as she angrily walked out surprising her friends.

"...That's odd," Takeshi noted holding the newest Sonic games.

"Yea, she wouldn't just barge out like that unless she already bought a game," Noire noted.

* * *

"...How did he know about the stupid voice." Neptune groaned.

"**...Stupid? I do not believe my voice is stupid. A bit wise and sagely, but not stupid."**

"Huh? Theres it is again!" Neptune gasped. "Who's there?! WHERE ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF!"

Suddenly, a strange book came falling from the sky before clunking itself onto Neptune's head, comically knocking her out.

"**...I may have miscalculated that landing."**

* * *

"Ugh..." Neptune groaned waking up in a pink room with posters of a lot of hot men. "What happened?"

"We found you knocked out on the sidewalk after getting our games," Hana's voice answered as Neptune turned to see said girl.

"Hana?" Neptune groaned. "Urghh... first off, redecorate your room; you'll freak actual boys. Especially that Sho kid."

"Awww," Hana sighed.

* * *

"There goes all of my favorite posters," she sighed. "Anyway, we also found this with you."

What Hana showed was the book that landed on Neptune.

"I didn't think you were a bookworm," Hana added.

"**I am not a worm… please inform her of that, Neptune."**

"Huh? That voice again," Neptune muttered.

"That's another thing we noticed. You've been acting this way talking about a weird voice for weeks; Nii-chan is getting concerned," Hana sighed, handing the book to Neptune.

"He can mind his business," Neptune growled.

"...Neptune, you have to talk to someone," Hana insisted.

"Fine," Neptune groaned. "But I need to be alone first."

"Right. Call me when you're done thinking," Hana replied walking out of the room.

"**Neptune you cannot tell them anything."**

"Okay, seriously. Who's there?" Neptune groaned until she felt the book shaking in her hands.

"**Open me, Neptune. It's been a very, very long time since we've been face to face."**

"How can a book talk?" Neptune pondered as she did what was instructed of her.

At that moment a light shined as a fairy/human like being emerged from the book; she resembles a little girl with very light blond hair worn in curled pigtails and curled bangs going in both directions, along with long curled bangs that frame her face, reaching her chest. Her eyes are blue and she has fair-tan skin. She also wears a big purple dress with spiked ruffle lining, along with gold along the sections. She also has a small green tie. Her hat consisted of a white segment and purple and gold bows on the sides.

"WAGH!" Neptune gasped falling off Hana's bed. "Wh-Who're you?!"

**"I see you don't remember me,"** The fairy sighed sadly. **"But I have no time for introductions."**

"What's going on?" Neptune asked as the fairy suddenly released some small lights that flew around the room, one of which landed in Neptune's hand.

**"You know the truth and the threat already deep within your heart,"** She told her. **"Please open the window, I must locate the others."**

A little confused, Neptune opened it anyway as the fairy flew out at high speeds with the other lights following her.

"...That was weird," Neptune noted before looking at what became of the light in her hand.

It turned into what looked like a portable game console and next to it was a disc of some kind.

"What the?" Neptune gawked in confusion before hearing a knock at Hana's door.

"Yo! Nep-Nep! You okay in there?" Takeshi's voice called out.

"Ummm..." She muttered as she quickly hid the new items. "Yeah, just screaming out my pent up rage into the open air."

"Okay, just checking. Since you're solo, you don't mind staying for dinner, do you?" Takeshi asked.

"...Alright." She shrugged opening the door. "What's to eat?"

"Your favorite: Chilidogs," Takeshi answered getting a crazy grin from Neptune.

"Oh if only you were a chick or if I was straight." Neptune chuckled.

"Don't remind me of those fantasies, now," Takeshi sighed with a slight chuckle. "C'mon."

* * *

The group managed to finish up their grub as Hana was cleaning the dishes.

"I gotta tell ya, it ain't easy for us to get anything this good when you're on such a tight budget and still going to school," Takeshi replied.

"Why don't you drop out then?" Neptune asked. "That Sho kid seems to be living it up."

"You know how tough it is for someone to get a job in this economy?" Takeshi reminded.

"Good point," Neptune admitted.

"Let's see what's on TV," Takeshi added turning on his TV.

-Today's news there have been strange occurrences around town such as multiple rainbows with four colors appearing during nighttime,- the news reporter spoke.

"That's odd," Takeshi noted.

-The strange thing about these rainbows is that no such occurrence has been previously recorded.-

"No duh," Neptune chuckled, taking a sip of water.

-And the colors on these are purple, green, black and white.-

Hearing those colors made Neptune do a spit-take.

"Easy there, Nep-Nep," Takeshi replied in response to his friend's spit-take.

-Which would be odd as most rainbows don't contain either white or black, nor do they usually appear at night like this. Spectators think this is some sort of fireworks trick, but no such schedule has been reported beforehand. More on this issue as we bring you more information throughout the night.-

"Are you okay, Neptune?" Hana asked hearing Neptune cough after her spit-take.

"I need to make a call," she answered going for her phone and using speed-dial. "Oi Noire! Are you up?"

-I am now,- Her voice groaned. -So what's going on that you had to wake me up so late? And if it's about the new Street Fighter game you weren't able to get, don't bother 'cause I'm not going to go on a late-night errand.-

"...Tell me, what are your dreams like?" Neptune asked.

-Well...- Noire started. -They usual involve me, you, Blanc, Vert, and our sisters. However, they include us transforming into strange heroines or something. Why?-

"...Damn it," neptune growled. "Listen, I'm coming over. Do not move or fall asleep."

-Fine,- Noire sighed as Neptune hung up.

"What's the rush?" Takeshi and Hana asked.

"I need to borrow your bike." Neptune told Takeshi.

"Uh... Okay?" Takeshi shrugged.

* * *

Neptune pedaled on the blue bike until she reached the place Noire was staying at.

"Man, I keep telling Takeshi buy a motorcycle," Neptune panted as she got into Noire's home via her window.

"I have a door you know," Noire replied seeing Neptune sneak in as she was nothing but a nightgown.

"Can't risk the book fairy seeing me," Neptune told Noire.

"Book… Fairy?" Noire questioned. "Neptune, have you been drinking coffee again?"

"No, I'm serious!" Neptune insisted before trying to explain to Noire what happened since that afternoon.

"Listen Neptune, I don't know what's going on, but I can't handle your craziness right now," Noire sighed.

"**She's telling the truth."**

This surprised the both of them as the book fairy appeared before them.

"Oi you! Shoo! Shoo!" Neptune growled making a grab for the book fairy that dodged her.

**"I need to give your friend something,"** she said summoning the black light that landed in Noire's hands before the fairy left.

"Oh no! She's going after Vert and Blanc!" Neptune paled as she got her phone and swiped Noire's. "Vert! Blanc, wake up and head to my place now! And don't bother getting dressed; just hurry up! No stupid questions! Go! NOW!"

"Why so nervous? She just gave us a new console," Noire said pointing to what she held and what Neptune had in her pocket.

"Do… Not... Trust HER!" Neptune told Noire taking her hand and pulling her out the house.

"Neptune, I'm still in my nightgown!" Noire snapped to her friend who was ignoring her.

* * *

"What'd I do to deserve this?" Noire muttered as she, Neptune, Vert, and Blanc were at Neptune's place, most still in their nightgowns.

Neptune at the moment was boarding up her windows, doors, and even air vents like crazy.

"…Guys, I think Neptune's finally snapped," Blanc whispered to her friends.

"I'm afraid your right," Vert sadly agreed.

"There. Now she won't be able to get in," Neptune smirked as she finished.

"Neptune, you're not going to murder us are you?" Blanc asked.

"What?" Neptune gasped. "Hell no! I love you guys more then anything in this sekai."

"Then what's with all this?" Blanc asked in annoyance. "I was having a nice dream, too."

"No no! Dreams are not nice; they're horrible and filled with heartbreak!" Neptune snapped.

"What're you talking about?" Vert asked.

"I ask that almost everyday when she's like this," Noire sighed.

"I'll explain after I save you all from the lying Book Fairy," She assured.

"There she goes again," Noire groaned until a glow appeared in the middle of the room.

**"Neptune, you have nothing to fear. I am not an enemy," **A voice assured as the glow revealed the book fairy.

"How do I know that?" Neptune responded as the book fairy handed Vert and Blanc the other lights she had.

"Check the devices you have," she instructed as the others did so, reluctantly.

"The console...like the ones we turned into in my dream," Neptune noted.

"I have little time to explain, but this world is in serious trouble," the book fairy replied. "These are your means of stopping it. I trust you'll be able to figure out how they work."

With that, the light brightened before the book fairy vanished, and all that was left was the book she came from.

"...Sorry, but I can't trust you," Neptune sighed grabbing the book and taking the console-like devices from her friends.

However, the console devices that weren't purple suddenly appeared back in the others' hands the moment Neptune looked away from her hands.

"Argghh **ing **-block!" Neptune swore. "...Alright then, you guys have to promise to never EVER use those things or else."

Before they could answer, the ground started to shake, surprising them all.

"What the?!" Blanc gasped.

"Earthquake?!" Vert guessed.

Neptune then grabbed the book and shook it like crazy.

"See what you've done now?! SEE WHAT YOUR FORCING ME INTO?!" She shouted like crazy before she ran right though her barricade without getting hurt.

"She's strong," Blanc noted before she and the others walked outside seeing something unexpected.

There was this crowd of humanoids that looked like data taken solid form. Literally, their bodies looked like silhouettes with 0s and 1s on top.

"I didn't want it to come to this," Neptune growled grabbing a pole and snapping it in half and wielding them like two swords before snarling. "But nooo! I just can't have a normal life."

She then charged at the humanoids with the two pole halves.

"What's she talking about?" Vert asked the others in confusion before they shrugged.

Then, the humanoids charged in and started attacking Vert, Blanc, and Noire before each girl reacted in their own way to the assailants. Blanc had suddenly conjured a hammer, Vert a spear, and Noire a rapier.

Blanc's hammer seemed unusually large for her, but she wielded it with ease, and intense rage towards her attackers.

Vert almost danced around the humanoids, attacking with the lance at various points.

Finally, Noire quickly took a fencing stance and struck the humanoids the nearly crowded her having no trouble.

"...Whoa," The three gawked impressed with their own skills that they didn't think they knew they had.

"Why?" Neptune gawked when the swarm of humanoids died down. "Why do we know how to fight?"

Suddenly, they heard a gurgling and saw one humanoid convulse as green lights crackled all over its body.

"Uh oh." Vert paled.

"Looks like someone's leveling up." Noire chuckled excited for some reason.

The creature then shed its skin before emerging as something unexpected. It almost looked like a Tasmanian Tiger, but it's muscular form was littered with aspects of other animals from Australia such as a koala, a kangaroo, a dingo, and a crocodile. With its completion, the creature let out an ear piercing roar.

"...Why does that thing look familar?" Noire pondered.

"Whatever it is, it sure is painful to hear," Vert groaned before the kaijin charged the group.

Neptune was quick to respond and as she crossed her two makeshift swords making them into a real sword that was really majestic in a way and with it she quickly slashed the kaijin across its chest leaving a scar on its body. However, the beast just chuckled, healing almost immediately before grabbing Neptune's sword and snapping it in two.

"...Bang." Neptune smirked as her sword exploded blinding the monster before she raised her hand and a giant energy sword appeared in the sky and impaled the kaijin.

"What the?!" Noire gawked. "How'd you do that?!"

"No time to explain." Neptune answered only her voice was cold and her eyes were soulless and empty.

"..." this caused the others to simply stare in surprise.

Little did they know that, for some reason, Takeshi, Luna, and Hana were looking for the girls when they saw Neptune facing the kaijin. Neptune then pulled out the console and disc when she noticed that the kaijin wasn't defeated yet.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this," Neptune groaned as she approached the Kaijin, stopping within a couple yards from it.

"What's she doing?" Takeshi muttered.

"Child of Arfoire for ruining my normal and happy life... I will erase you." Neptune growled inserted the disk into the console. "Hyper… Dimensionalize!"

Once she uttered that, a ray of light from the sky consumed her. The light nearly blinded everyone in the area before Neptune's body changed slightly, growing in the asset department before some energy took a physical form similar to spandex that was white and violet, resembling the female suits of the Choushinsei Flashmen, as other important armor pieces attached onto her body before a new helmet formed around her head while still revealing her hair.

The light soon died down revealing the end result; Neptune was now revealed to have violet-armored boots that reached up to her mid-thighs, showing the rest up to the top of her legs were covered in white spandex. Then came the main torso, which a majority of it was covered in the same violet armor that covered her legs, until it reached where her bust would've been, showing the rest of it was white spandex with black highlights on the sides of the armor. Next were the arms that were mostly in black armor ending at the wrists that were covered in violet bands before ending with white gloves. Finally, there was her mostly violet helmet, which covered most of her head, showing a silver mouthpiece, a black visor that looked like a D-pad tilted diagonally, and had an opening at the top to reveal her now longer hair that was now divided into two long braids with two black circular hair-pins while some bangs still framed the face of her helmet.

"...Purple Heart," the kaijin snarled.

"Wrong. Purple Heart died a long time ago," The new figure reprimanded. "I am the advancement of Planetune! Knight... Violet!"

"WAH?!" Noire-tachi gawked from their standpoint.

"What the... Nep-Nep's a... Super Sentai Senshi?!" Takeshi muttered nearby as Knight Violet charged at the kaijin who just roared and attempted to overpower the senshi.

Knight Violet then blurred out of sight as the Kaijin looked for her only for multiple sparks and slash marks to appear on its body.

"Should we help?" Noire asked the others while Knight Violet managed to damage the beast until it did something unexpected and kicked Knight Violet in the back, onto her face.

"I think you three should just watch for now." a voice said as Sho appeared and he had the Book Fairy's book with him.

"**Agreed for today this is Neptune's battle,"** the fairy's voice spoke from the book.

The others just sighed as the Kaijin chuckled, seemingly getting the advantage on Knight Violet. That is... until she stabbed it right where its heart would be. Her eyes then glowed as her sword charged with purple energy that made the Kaijin cough up its blood like it was being poisoned. Then, Knight Violet got up as if being healed while purple electrical sparks shot from the Kaijin's back until she removed the blade. The Kaijin then fell in defeat as the woman who was Knight Violet approached her surprised friends while the kaijin's body exploded in fire, smoke, and streams of data.

"Purification complete," She uttered silently.

The others just gasped in amazement before the senshi returned to being Neptune in a flash of light before she fell to her knees exhausted.

"Neptune! You okay?" Noire asked in concern.

"...I guess it's been a while since I did something like that," Neptune chuckled before fainting.

"**Excellent work Neptune,"** the book fairy smiled from inside her book.

"What did you expect, Histy? She is a goddess," Sho chuckled before tossing the book fairy to Neptune. "You forget this by the way Purple Heart."

Hana just stared at Sho when he came into view with Takeshi facepalming.

* * *

Neptune woke up back in Hana's room with her friends, the female ones since Hana never let's her brother into her room unless it was super serious, watching over her.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Luna quipped when Neptune woke up enough to see them.

"Urgghhh… I'm still here?" She questioned. "…Then that means I was just dreaming again… YES!"

"I'm afraid it wasn't a dream, Neptune," Noire sighed, showing her the device the book fairy gave her, along with the one's that Blanc and Vert got.

"...Excuse me for a second," Neptune said as she went into the bathroom.

Once Neptune was in there, Neptune was screaming her head off like crazy, letting out a flood of swears. After that she kicked the door down and walked in.

"...I guess I got some explaining to do," she sighed.

"Afraid so," Hana sighed. "But you'll have to wait until Nii-chan gets here. He, Luna-chan, and I saw the whole battle you had."

"I'll get him," Luna said leaving the room.

* * *

Luna came back in shortly with Takeshi.

"Okay, let's get explanations out of the way," Takeshi sighed.

"...Well first off, me, Noire, Vert, and Blanc aren't humans." Neptune started off.

"If that's true, then what are you?" Hana asked.

"...Believe it or not... goddesses," Neptune answered causing Takeshi's jaw to drop to the floor.

"Hah! I thought your ego couldn't get big enough," Blanc scoffed not believing Neptune.

"Ahh that part of you never changes. Fine, if you won't believe me..." She started as Sho appeared and tossed Neptune the book fairy. "Let our mama here explain it."

"Mama?" Luna gawked as Hana got hearts in her eyes at seeing Sho; if Takeshi didn't hold her back by her jacket she'd pounce him.

Then, Neptune opened the book and the same book fairy from before appeared.

"Hello minna, I am the sacred Tome Histoire." The fairy introduced.

"Her name is annoying to pronounce, so just call her Histy," Sho and Neptune said in perfect unison.

Takeshi was still stunned, so Luna had to close his mouth for him.

"So... Mom... what's going on here?" Noire asked still a little unconvinced.

"Is it is a long story. So as Neptune would suggest, load up on your sodas and popcorns people," Histy answered.

"Got that taken care of," Hana smiled pulling out some coolers of drinks and bags of pre-popped popcorn.

"You are fast," Histy noted. "Well then, I'll begin with a great war... known as the console war."

* * *

=Explanation later=

"Wow... that sounds... epic," Takeshi admitted. "I may be the only guy they accepted, but I just wanna hang out with these girls even more now."

"Regardless, are you saying this Arfoire is going trying to take over our world, now?" Luna asked in concern.

"Pretty much," Histy sighed. "And it seemed that only Neptune remembered much of her past life until now."

"We may have just remembered, but we don't want Neptune to get the better of this witch while we watch," Noire insisted. "I wanna help."

"Me too/Me as well," Blanc and Vert replied in unison as Takeshi's eyes widened.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down their, royal Goddesses. Didn't you hear what she just said?" Takeshi gawked. "Normally I'd be up for some action, but she's talking about death, kaijin, and... crazy... data creatures... it's horrible, okay? This is a little more than what I'd bargain for."

"Then you might as well leave town," Sho told Takeshi. "People who can't accept the truth of reality when its shown to them should just keep on dancing on the fake stage we call life. And all of you listen up right now, you are going to be entering what I call the real world and it's filled with hate, misery, and yes, death, and by the end of this, most of you in this room will most likely be dead."

"Are you kidding me?! I'm not letting my friends go into this alone, whether I'm the only dude friend they have or not! And I seriously doubt that most or all of us will be dead by the end of this madness," Takeshi snapped before he saw Hana clinging to Sho's leg before groaning and prying her off. "Sorry about her, dude."

"Apology accepted. Besides, this isn't the first time a girl has clung to me, but sometimes she does more than that," Sho chuckled.

"So... we know that Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert all have this power, but what about the rest of us, Histy?" Luna asked. "Is there any way we can help?"

**"All I can ask is be there for Neptune-tachi and remind them of what it is they are fighting for,"** she answered. **"Now then, Sho-san, I am ready to take our leave." **

With that she turned back into a tome and Sho picked her up.

"I'm still curious about one thing... why did Histy choose you to be her assistant?" Neptune asked Sho.

"...Classified," Sho answered jokingly, causing the others to laugh, even Neptune couldn't help but laugh with the others due to spreading laughter.

"But I will answer some questions for you guys, so ask now," He told them.

"Okay then," Neptune replied as the laughter died down before they asked they questions that Sho allowed.

* * *

=Q&A Later=

"First answer...I like Histy and the goddesses am not from this sekai." Sho answered Luna's question first.

"Okay, then were you from the same sekai Neptune-tachi are from?" Luna asked.

"How did you get here?" Takeshi added.

"More importantly, can I kiss you?" Hana smiled still love-struck before Takeshi yanked her back to keep her safe, causing some of the other girls to laugh at her.

"No, I'm not from Neptune's world, but I did awake in this world in my home here with my mothers there as well. Histy was in my bed and explained that she needed my help, and I agreed despite the fact that I hate gods and goddesses," He answered in a chuckle. "But that's a story for another time. As for that kiss… well… sorry, I have someone in my life already."

"Awwww!" Hana whined before slumping her head down.

"Alright here's my question: why are you even helping Histy?" Neptune asked.

"Simple, I help you guys and you'll repay the favor by fighting for my world's upcoming war where you'll work with others like you to fend off an alien invasion," he told Neptune. "Normally I don't trust gods, but I will trust Super Sentai."

"I knew it!" Takeshi exclaimed. "You guys ARE a Super Sentai! But an all female one... that's a first."

"Anything wrong with that?" Blanc asked threateningly.

"Nope! Not at all. I'm good."

"Good choice of words," Sho smirked. "I suggest you all get a good night sleep, you have school tomorrow."

With that, Sho vanished.

"Okay then," Takeshi sighed. "I guess since we're all here, and it's late, I'll get the guest beds set."

"SLUMBER PARTY!" Hana cheered, getting cheers from the other girls as well.

"I got that sake!" Neptune grinned taking out 10 bottles.

"...This is gonna be some year," Takeshi chuckled hearing the noise upstairs as he made up extra beds.

* * *

=The next day=

"Urgghhh… that was some party last night," she groaned/giggled sitting at her desk at school.

"That's why you shouldn't even try drinking in a high school aged body," Takeshi chuckled nearby.

Neptune wanted to snap at him when Sho walked in with Histy still in her tome form and sat at the teacher's desk.

"Good evening. I'm your teacher Yuuki-Sensei, nice to meet you," He waved.

The students had their own reactions to this as they were surprised that someone who looks 13 in age was actually a teacher. However, Sho just winked at the Knightmen and their friends, who responded back with nods of their own, with no other student noticing.

"First things first," he started as he held up Histy and in a flash of green light all the students besides Neptune-tachi were put into a trance.

"Nice one, Yuuki-sensei," Neptune smiled.

"Never call me that," he growled. "Histy wanted to be near you guys, so I had hypnotize the entire staff into thinking I was a student, and now I hypnotized these kids to think they are having normal classes."

"Right. Sorry," Neptune giggled.

"All right. Let's get this going," Takeshi replied.

"First, we can start this meeting with that Kaijin you destroyed, Neptune. First off...its not dead," Sho started.

"What?! Well I'll be a..." Neptune started before Takeshi smacked her.

"Even in a trance, this is still a school," he reminded. "So watch your tongue!"

"This school won't be here long," Sho sighed.

"Why?" Noire asked.

"...That kaijin followed us here didn't it?" Vert asked reluctantly.

Sho just nodded as a familiar roar was heard outside.

And with that a female scream that Neptune knew as well.

"COMPA!" Neptune panicked instantly taking out her changer. "Hyperdimensionalize!"

And thus, she quickly became Knight Violet before rushing out towards the direction of Compa's voice.

"Wait for us!" Noire shouted as she, Blanc, Vert, Luna, and Takeshi followed in a dash.

However, since Hana was still lovestruck by Sho, Takeshi stopped his dash, walked back to the classroom, and dragged Hana out by the ear.

"… Teenagers." Sho sighed.

"Hey, don't blame her. Unlike Neptune-tachi, she's boy-crazy," Takeshi responded quickly before bringing Hana with him outside.

* * *

=Outside=

The Kaijin from before was back, only this time, it was given gun-metal armor and a large machine gun mounted on its shoulder and had an arm-mounted bomb launcher. This kaijin used this to terrorize the town, but then turned to see Knight Violet.

"Well, if it ain't the hot Knight Violet," it chuckled in a male voice.

"I heard a girl screaming. Now tell me where she is," Knight Violet demanded.

"Look over there," he chuckled pointing to his left, his bomb launcher aimed at Compa, slightly bloodied and cowering in a corner.

"Kisama." She growled.

"Uh oh, looks like the knight can't decide what to do. So what's it gonna be? Save this one puny girl, or stop me and risk me killing her?" the kaijin mocked as Noire, Blanc, and Vert gawked nearby as they just arrived.

"...Please take my life instead," Knight Violet begged. "Just don't hurt anyone else."

"No!" Neptune's friends gasped as their devices glowed, with the kaijin unaware of it.

"So sympathetic," the kaijin chuckled aiming his machine guns at Knight Violet with his bomb launcher still aimed at Compa. "Die."

"Hyper... DIMENSIONALIZE!" three voices called out, surprising those participating as Takeshi, Luna, and Hana finally arrived to see the transformation.

Vert and Blanc appeared before Compa both now in suits like Neptune but they only shared the helmet design and the white spandex. Vert's light blond curled hair is now longer, straight, and worn in a ponytail now colored sea-foam green. Her eyes keep their shape, though perhaps smaller and now light purple in color. She wears a white bikini styled HDD suit with small black and green pieces. Unlike her normal form which has the top of the breast showing, it's the opposite part as a Knigtman.

Blanc's hair turns light blue colored and remains the same shape, though messier in form with two very long strand-like side parts almost reaching her stomach, and a cowlick. Her eyes behind the visor turn pink-red in color, while her outfit resembles a white bathing suit with unattached sleeves. The extra colors consist of black and light blue. She also grew two centimeters in this form.

Noire, who had saved Knight Violet and was now holding her bridal style, now looked different and shared a helmet as well. Noire's hair turned pure white and it's now worn down with a few inches cut off, and her bangs having lengthened a bit messily. Her eyes turned a glowing green-blue. The HDD form outfited consist of a black bathing suit like part with the top of the breast and stomach area cut out while it connects around her neck. Her extra color is white/silver.

"We're not letting you make such reckless decision, Neptune," Noire chuckled as Knight Violet looked at her in awe before the kaijin had a temper tantrum.

"KiiiiiiiisaaaMA! Just who are you?!" he demanded, getting the girls' attention.

"The progress of Lastation. Knight Black!" Noire declared.

"The advancement of Planetune. Knight Violet!" Neptune added, still in Noire's arms and felt comfy in them.

"The silent rage of Lowee. Knight White-sama!" Blanc roared suddenly temperamental and confident.

"The grace of Leanbox. Knight Green." Vert politely bowed.

Then, going for the dramatic, Neptune decided to leap from Noire's arms and get serious as the four posed in front of the kaijin.

"We are the CPUs of Gameindustri! ...HyperDimension Sentai... KNIGHTMAN!" the four announced with respective colored explosions occurring behind them.

"Knightmen?" He questioned. "Hah! You're just little schoolgirls playing hero."

"Shut up! It sounded cool, okay?!" Knight Violet retorted.

"I like it," Knight Black admitted.

"So did I," Knight Green agreed.

"Who cares let's waste the ****er!" Knight White grinned charging in with an oversized axe.

"Wait for us!" Knight Black shouted with a rapier in hand.

"My, those two are impetuous," Knight Green noted readying her lance as Knight Violet readied her sword. "Shall we?"

"Ikuze," Knight Violet replied before they all charged as the kaijin fired his machine guns wildly.

"RAHHHH!" the kaijin roared opening fire as Black's rapier turned into a knight's sword and she used it to shield her teammates.

Knight White then used Black's shoulders to launch herself into the air before firing slamming her axe into the kaijin.

"Eat that b****." She smirked.

"Now, now. Watch the language," Knight Green chided as she summoned three magical circles and large spears flew at the Kaijin.

The Kaijin then tossed bombs to deflect the spears, only to see Knight Violet charging towards him with sword in hand. And from behind him, Knight Black reared her sword as hers turned pure black and Violet's turned pure purple.

"CROSS COMBINATION!" the two shouted.

The resulting slashes caused the Kaijin to fall in defeat with another explosion, but this time, the data expanded recreating the Kaijin to giant size.

"Great. It's bad enough that a Glitch turned into the Virus that came back twice, but it had to go Y2K, too," Sho groaned, referring to the Kaijin turned Kaijuu.

"**Neptune you'll have to use Final HDD,"** Histy told Knight Violet.

"...Roger," Knight Violet nodded as she turned into a ball of purple light and flew high into the sky.

After transforming into a kind of D-Pad, Knight Violet transformed further into a high-tech jet that amazed Takeshi down below. Then, she fired a mega blast of purple energy at the kaijuu who desperately tried to deflect the attack, only to end up falling in defeat. However, the Y2K got back up and divided into a Tasmanian tiger, a koala, a kangaroo, a dingo, and a crocodile. With its completion, the five armored creatures let out an ear-piercing roar.

"Yowch! Man that's loud!" Knight Black winced as Knight Violet in her Final HDD form just hovered in shock that the Kaijuu wasn't completely obliterated.

"Wait a minute... BLACK! WHITE! GREEN!" Takeshi called out, getting said Knightmen's attention. "Do you think you can pull off something similar to what Violet just did?"

"Maybe... but I don't know for sure," Black guessed. "Why?"

"Histy?" Sho asked the tome.

"**Roger. Units Green, White and Black Hearts, you hereby allowed to unlock your limiters,"** Histy answered.

"All right, girls! Let's go give Violet a hand!" Noire exclaimed.

"Right/Okay!" Knights White and Green nodded before jumping into the air with black, and becoming orbs of light that transformed into D-Pads, similar to how Violet transformed.

Black was first and was soon turned an high tech racecar with rocket boosters on it and energy-like wheels.

"This is incredible!" Black gawked as she rammed into the crocodile and dingo kaijuu.

White was next as she looked like a high-tech fusion of a rocket, surfboard, and motorcycle; she even resembled a Wii controller to an extent.

"Leave my friends alone!" she screamed bashing into the kangaroo and koala.

Last was Green who now was a high-tech submarine or spaceship of some kind.

"Gomen, but I'm going to have to blow you away," She smirked launching spears out of her cannons.

The spears managed to impale some of the kaijuu, but the Tasmanian Tiger just knocked it aside before charging and whacking each of the Knightmen-turned-mecha, causing them to spin out of control at the moment before they reoriented themselves.

"This'll be tougher than I thought," Violet admitted.

"Now is a good time for them to unite." Sho noted.

"Hai..." Histy agreed before glowing. "Summoning the karakuri."

With that a large light orb floated down from the heavens getting everyone's attention.

"**Neptune-tachi, enter the orb and activate processor unit formation,"** Histy next instructed as the four mecha did as instructed.

How it happened was that Violet-Jet stayed the same as Green-Marine and White-Hybrid attached onto sockets by the wings, forming arms, followed by Black-Racer splitting in two before forming the legs. However, this is when the light kicked in as it smoothed out the excess mechanical features and a head emerged as the changing made the result look like a giant female mecha, with well-endowed assets and an hourglass figure.

"Well... that was both expected and unexpected," Takeshi admitted as Luna noticed he got a nosebleed, and took care of it.

"That's one for the picture books," Sho noted.

"Ore wa Knight-Hime... Purple Heart form!" the mech shouted with all the Knightmen's voices, but Neptune's was more pronounced.

"Impressive," Takeshi noted.

"Don't say you're falling for her now," Luna sighed.

"No! You know Neptune's interests; either I'd have to be a girl, or she'd have to be straight. Besides, I'm interested in you more than any other girl."

Back to the fight, the Kaijuu roared before charged in and attacked Knight-Hime. Knight-Hime then pulled off dance moves gracefully dodging the attack of kaijuu.

"Is that all you've got?" Knight-Hime taunted before the Kangaroo tried to kick her.

She had quickly grabbed its feet and smirked.

"Too bad so sad..." she taunted. "Now to end you."

With the kangaroo's feet in her hands, Knight-Hime spun rapidly and quickly threw the kaijuu into the air as her hands glowed with purple energy. The Kangaroo then exploded when it impacted the other Kaijuu, only for the original Kaijuu they formed from emerged and charged towards Knight-Hime, who merely summoned a gigantic blade in her hand.

"Now then HyperDimensional SLASH!" Knight-Hime shouted as she blurred out of existence and quickly reappeared behind the kaijuu as she stabbed her sword into the ground. "Finish."

The kaijuu then finally blew up and the remaining data just scattered to the winds instead of collecting up again.

"YATTA!" their friends cheered on the ground.

* * *

=After School=

Neptune-tachi were now leaving school having gone a whole day without learning anything.

"Best day ever," Neptune smirked.

**"Neptune was it really appropriate to do those… erotic poses when the cameramen and reporters swarmed you three as Knight-Hime?"** Histy asked.

"Yep, to set up a fanbase and to show that not only are girls hot but kickass too," She smirked.

"Sadly, I'd think those poses would only attract lesbians and sex-crazed males," Takeshi sighed.

"True," Luna sighed.

"Oh, by the way, look what I managed to get for you, Nep-Nep," Compa smiled holding up a Special Colletor's Edition of the newest Street Fighter, causing Neptune to gasp in amazement.

"Ahh Compa you really are the perfect girl." Neptune beamed hugging Compa. "Come on, let's get married!"

"Wait a minute!" Takeshi said stopping them. "Joke or not, you know the law says you can't get married until after both people who wish to get married graduate high school."

"Darn it," Neptune groaned.

"Either way, this calls for a big party!" Hana cheered. "To the first victory of the Knightmen!"

The others cheered as they walked off to Neptune's place where the party would be hosted.

However, Takeshi felt like he, himself, was being watched as he walked with them. Little did he know how right he was as a shadowy figure wearing a classic vampire cape walked in the shadows nearby.

"Oi you alright?" Blanc asked Takeshi noticing him stopping.

"Oh. Yea, I'm okay," Takeshi replied as he followed the rest of the group again.

Behind them, the figure continued to watch as his eyes began to glow with data streams as a mysterious female figure appeared next to him.

"Ah, Mother Arfoire, it is a pleasure to be seeing you. Although I wished it would've been a little... later. You know what the sun does to my skin," the figure said in typical Dracula style.

"Quiet! Your little pets failed me and the goddesses have activated their powers," Arfoire growled.

Arfoire was a witch with a gothic appeal, dressing in black with hints of purple. She is gray-white skinned with blood red eyes, slightly slanted like a cats. She has dark makeup around her eyes and lips and a very big witch hat with a golden leaf and thorned purple rose spiraling around. Her outfit is very flashy in terms of design, consisting of a bustier like top with thick bands/strings going up the center to hold it together, along with unattached sleeves and very noticeable clawed nails. Her hair almost resembles Neptune's in terms of color. However, in terms of appearance, it's shoulder length with very short slanted bangs and hair framing her right cheek.

"That virus was too unstable with his multiple components, so I apologize. However, I believe I can use the relationships of these Knightmen against them... and I know just what to use in order to deal with them," the creature said as he revealed himself to be the Dracula Virus (Dracula being from Castlevania).

The female figure then looked at Luna and Takeshi and growled.

"If you got one involving ruining the life of those two, I'd be extremely happy," she replied.

* * *

At Neptune's house, the party was really rocking as everyone got a shot to play the game Compa bought for Neptune.

"**For their awakening they did well,"** Histy noted.

"Yep, they have talent," Sho agreed.

"**But I wonder how long it will be until she sends some of her more deceptive creatures against them."**

"I'm sure they can handle it. They may be immature in personalities, but they have what it takes," Sho noted as Neptune won the match they were on. "The biggest problem I would say is that they share with all normal high school girls."

"And that is...?"

"Love," He groaned as he noticed Hana's looking at him. "You know we would never work out, my mom says no to relationships."

"You know I'll never give up until I bear one of your children," Hana smiled before Takeshi yanked her away.

"You forget my requirements for a man that I'd let even date you, sis?" Takeshi reminded her.

_'Uragghh! I am not interested in dating a girl like her,'_ Sho groaned mentally. _'Got enough trouble my moms… if they found out I'm dating, I'm dead.' _

Sho then took out a custom phone that had a web like pattern on it and dialed a number.

After the small chat, the gang just relaxed before Neptune pulled out the sake and Takeshi walked outside to stay sober, unaware of what was in store for him.

"...Takeshi Narumi?" A voice asked.

"Huh? Who's there?" Takeshi asked as the girls retreated to Neptune's room.

His answer was for a cape to appear before him as he noticed someone on the ceiling.

"WAGH!" Takeshi gasped before the figure just jumped down and... did something Takeshi never expected it to do.

Meanwhile, the shadow of a female figure with the black copy of Histy book form watched on.

* * *

_**Sekaiju chirabaru mugen no Star (**__An infinite number of stars scatter around the world__**)**_

_**Kyukyoku no kami ge sagashi ni Start (**__Let the Search Start, for the ultimate god__**)**_

_**Megami ga giga tera (**__The goddess is Giga, Tera__**)**_

_**Maji ni nacchatte (**__What happened__**)**_

_**Do shichatta no? (**__For you to have gotten too serious?__**)**_

_**Muchu necchu (**__Inside a dream, through this mania__**)**_

_**Get you, I do**_

_**Koi kyoso netsu boso (**__Let's go, I run wildly through this mania__**)**_

_**Here we go! Way to go!**_

_**Neptune**_

_**Watashi tsyoku te nyu gemu (**__A new game I'm great at__**)**_

_**Here we go! Way to go!**_

_**Neptune**_

_**Kukei parusu hibiku rabusongu (**__Through my rectangular pulse resounds a Love Song__**)**_

_**Here we go! Way to go!**_

_**Neptune**_

_**Yujo ai choubu rabusongu (**__Friendship, love, my feelings for you__**)**_

_**Dotabata date kizuna koko ni aru yo (**__They're so noisy, our bond, is found right here__**)**_

_**Jigen My Sweet Heart~ (**__It's true my sweet heart__**)**_

_**Mata Raishu~**_

* * *

Next time, on HyperDimension Sentai Knightman

?: I have something special in mind for those foolish Knightmen.

Takeshi: Who're you?!

Neptune: Takeshi, are you alright?

Takeshi: Th...that creep.

Neptune: Who're you?!

Hana: N-Nii-chan?!

Neptune: You'll pay for what you've done to Takeshi!

Chapter 2: Demitri's Puppet.

* * *

**KKD: And there's the first half containing the sentai of the show. Stayed tuned for the next half with the return of the gaming riders.**


End file.
